Portes Closes
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Les portes closes laissaient toujours Thor pensif. Elles le ramenaient bien des années en arrière. L'on aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une réflexion symbolique : que les portes ouvraient un passage vers le passé. Mais elles étaient elles-mêmes un passage. Un passage vers son frère.


**Disclaimer ****: ****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney.**

**Rating****: ****K, parce qu'il n'y a rien de particulièrement choquant. Rien.**

**Pairing ****: ****Thor/Loki sans réellement en être un. C'est plus une histoire d'amour fraternelle qu'une véritable romance. Mais c'est une faiblesse pour ce couple qui m'a fait succomber alors… Vous êtes libre d'interprétation.**

**Résumé : ****Les portes closes laissaient toujours Thor un tantinet pensif. Elles le ramenaient bien des années en arrière. L'on aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une réflexion symbolique : que les portes ouvraient un passage vers le passé. Mais elles étaient elles-mêmes un passage. Un passage vers son frère.**

**Note**** : Je pense que nous avons tous été atteints par la « folie Frozen » qui balaye le monde depuis cet hiver. Et personne, pas même nos chers super-héros, n'échappe à la règle. Alors, après quelques chansons qui tournent en boucle (« Je voudrais un bonhomme de Neige » en tout premier lieu), quelques fanarts et des morceaux des films pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, voici un petit OS matinal. Pour les alternations de temps, elles sont, je pense, nécessaires à la narration : c'est un souvenir. Il y a un moment où celui qui se souvient est plongé dans l'action, comme s'il y était, mais un autre où il ne fait qu'observer ses souvenirs.**

**Avis aux puristes : l'univers est inspiré des films/comics mais tout le monde pourra noter que l'histoire se déroule bien différemment. Thor est roi d'Asgard, certaines choses survenues dans les films ont eu lieu, d'autres non, et même celles qui ont eu lieu n'ont pas vraiment le même déroulement que dans les films.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les portes closes laissaient toujours Thor un tantinet pensif, et ce, peu importait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elles le ramenaient bien des années en arrière, au temps où il n'était pas sur le trône, au temps où il était aussi naïf qu'arrogant. Comme tous les enfants.  
L'on aurait pu penser que cette impression provoquée par les portes n'était qu'une réflexion symbolique pour le dieu du tonnerre : que les portes ouvraient un passage vers le passé. Mais elles étaient elles-mêmes un passage. Un passage vers son frère. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait cru mort. Plus d'une fois, Loki était revenu de l'au-delà. Mais il y avait bien dû avoir un adieu définitif.  
Son frère était mort dans ses bras, il y avait, encore une fois, bien des années, quand le Père de Toutes Choses n'était pas encore enfermé dans un sommeil éternel, et quand sa reine, Freyja, était encore de ce monde. Thor se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les souvenirs de refluer de nouveau à la surface. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'il était à présent définitivement seul. Orphelin, et éloigné de son frère, son frère qui était si loin que même le Brifröst ne pouvait le ramener à lui.  
Mais le roi d'Asgard n'était pas sûr d'être encore capable de retenir tous ces souvenirs. Qui s'entassaient derrière une porte close. Il ne voulait plus se morfondre ainsi. La colère aurait été tout aussi bien. Après tout, Loki avait été stupide. C'était un pauvre fou. Ses actes l'avaient jeté au fond d'un abîme. Il lui avait fermé la porte de son cœur, il l'avait volontairement empêché de le sauver.  
Il l'avait ouverte trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Alors que s'il l'avait fait avant, peut-être auraient-ils pu éviter tout ça. Peut-être seraient-ils encore tous ensembles. Si Loki n'avait pas refermé la première fois cette porte au nez de Thor, peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

* * *

Cette idée s'était imposée comme une évidence : c'était le jour où Thor avait reçu son marteau d'Odin que tout avait changé. Alors qu'il recevait ce symbole de puissance, et qu'Odin disait à quel point il était fier du premier de ses enfants, le tout sous un sourire incandescent de Thor, Loki était resté silencieux. Il avait assisté à l'échange entre le père et le fils, droit et solennel, comme toujours, les mains dans le dos. Il avait ensuite hoché la tête, et s'était contenté de disposer, de regagner ses appartements sans piper mot. Thor, fort de son présent inestimable, avait voulu aller le voir, mais la porte s'était refermée juste face à son nez.  
La main de l'adolescent qu'était Thor se referma, et frappa doucement à la porte des appartements de Loki. Il se pencha en avant, et colla son oreille sur le bois. Il entendait Loki déambuler dans la chambre. Et puis après tout, il l'avait suivi presque en courant jusqu'ici.

- Loki, Loki, chantonna-t-il innocemment. Je sais que tu es derrière cette porte !

- Va-t'en Thor ! Déclara la voix sèche de son frère.

* * *

A présent, Thor s'en souvenait si clairement qu'il avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Ça avait été la toute première fois que la porte de Loki restait fermée face à Thor. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, elle avait toujours été ouverte. Tant et tant que les deux frères n'étaient jamais séparés. Soit dans la chambre de l'un, soit dans la chambre de l'autre, mais jamais réellement séparés. Le fait que Loki se rétracte aussi subitement était aussi étrange que déstabilisant.

Sans Loki, rien n'était vraiment pareil. Avec Sif et les autres, il sentait toujours le vide qu'avait laissé son frère. Toujours une table vide, un silence pesant, une remarque cinglante et subtile qui ne venait pas. Ses amis tentaient de le distraire, mais Thor ne cessait jamais, à aucun moment, de penser à cette porte close. Les autres lui disaient de se méfier, l'avertissaient, lui disaient que Loki était plein de rancœur, qu'il avait le cœur envieux, mais Thor s'en moquait. Il voulait juste que Loki ouvre la porte.  
Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, monotones, vides, aussi vides que les couloirs dans lesquels déambulait le fils d'Odin. Ce fut presque par hasard qu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Le flavescent regarda autour de lui, indécis, et regarda la porte une nouvelle fois. Désespérément close. Thor frappa derechef à la porte, un peu plus fermement que la première fois.

- Loki, insista-t-il, je sais que tu es là-dedans.

- Va voir ailleurs, argua la voix de Loki derrière le bois doré.

Thor soupira, et, défait s'éloigna de nouveau. C'était à cette époque-là qu'ils avaient commencé à réellement grandir loin l'un de l'autre. Parfois, ils allaient tout de même combattre ensemble, par d'étranges miracles. Mais même lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, avec Sif, Volstagg, Fandrall et Hogun, Loki était absent. Plus que la porte de sa chambre, c'était la porte de son cœur qui s'était définitivement fermée. Sans que Thor ne sache pourquoi, bien qu'il le veuille désespérément.

* * *

Le Père de Toutes Choses était tombé dans un coma volontaire. Épuisé il s'était écroulé, et s'était endormi, peut-être pour l'éternité. Thor ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait l'intime conviction que Loki avait un quelconque rapport avec cette affaire. Avant de se réfugier dans un sommeil dont il refusait de sortir, Odin avait cependant déclaré que bien que Thor ait reçu le marteau, ce serait Loki qui serait fait Roi d'Asgard.

Loki n'avait pas cillé : selon lui, la couronne lui revenait de droit. La cérémonie avait été, comme il le fallait, grandiose. Les deux frères s'étaient observés, à la dérobée, et s'étaient croisés, avant que Loki ne passe par la grande haie d'honneur des soldats d'Asgard pour arriver jusqu'au trône que leur père leur avait laissé. Ils s'étaient souri, ils avaient ris de leurs casques, avec plumes ou avec cornes. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Loki lui avait rappelé que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il restait son frère, et son ami, et qu'il l'aimait plus qu'aucun de ses amis. Thor s'en était senti tant réconforté qu'il avait dit à son frère que leur père serait certainement autrement fier de le voir ici.  
Et subitement, sans prévenir, à la simple évocation d'Odin, Loki s'était refermé sur lui-même, et avait tourné le dos à Thor, avant de se lancer, et de traverser la haie d'honneur, coupant court à la seule conversation qui prouverait à Thor que son frère était toujours là, endormi, quelque part.

* * *

Thor avait pensé qu'accéder au trône consolerait Loki et soignerait son âme meurtrie pour des raisons obscures. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, il avait toujours formulé le désir d'être roi, beaucoup plus que Thor. Mais plus le temps passait et plus son cœur se gelait littéralement le trône ne lui seyait guère. Il s'estimait supérieur à ses sujets et les traitait avec moins d'égard qu'une botte pour une fourmi. Face à la catastrophe imminente, Thor avait essayé de le raisonner. Il s'était retrouvé devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône, où il avait frappé –par habitude- sous les yeux incrédules des gardes.

- Loki, soupira-t-il, il faut qu'on parle.

Il n'était pas sûr que sa voix serait entendue dans une salle aussi grande que celle du trône où peu de temps auparavant siégeait Odin. Mais finalement, un retour lui était parvenu. Glacial.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le blond sursauta, et faillit insister. Comme gelé sur place, décontenancé, il n'osa rien dire. Les gardes, qui au départ, l'avaient regardé sans ciller, l'éloignèrent du bout de leurs lance. Encore une fois, Thor se vit forcé de faire volte-face. Avant de faire demi-tour, aussi brusquement et sournoisement qu'un enfant, et d'enfoncer la porte.

C'était là qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Qu'il avait vu son frère, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, à la peau bleue, et aux yeux rouges-orangés, d'étranges runes gravées dans la peau. Son cœur s'était arrêté à ce moment-là. Un géant des glaces de Jotunheim. Il était resté là, pantois, sans savoir quoi dire pendant un long moment. Puis son esprit c'était éclairé. C'était donc cela qui avait tant préoccupé Odin, au point de provoquer ce sommeil de repli. La raison pour laquelle Loki avait eu le trône, plutôt que lui. Et la raison pour laquelle son frère s'était caché de sa vue pendant si longtemps, sans laisser transparaître ses émotions, à aucun moment. Loki avait dû craindre une réaction de dégoût, craindre de devenir un rebut, un monstre si semblable à celui que le peuple dépeignait. Mais Thor n'était en rien dégoûté ou rebuté : il était impressionné. Admiratif. Un grand sourire avait fendu ses lèvres.

- Mon frère… Bafouilla-t-il. Mais… Tu es…

- Je sais, le coupa Loki d'une voix grave, appuyé sur son sceptre. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas te laisser entrer ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas, avoua son cadet. Ce que je comprends, c'est ta réserve. Mais…. Mais tu restes mon frère.

Loki soupira, baissa la tête, et, recouvrant l'apparence d'un asgardien, se détourna, remontant les escaliers d'or qui le séparaient du trône.

- Tu mens, fils d'Odin, persiffla le roi. Tu me vois comme un ennemi.

- Je t'assure que non… Mais Loki, il faut absolument que nous parlions. Je t'en prie.

A ces mots, Loki, arrivé au sommet des escaliers, avait soupiré et s'était affalé sur le trône, un étrange sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, que Thor n'appréciait que très moyennement. Mais le fils d'Odin avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains : à aucun moment il n'aurait pu penser que son frère puisse être dangereux, et encore moins pour lui. Aussi avait-il décidé d'y aller sans détour.

- Tu gouvernes depuis peu mon frère, mais tu gouvernes mal.

Le sourire de Loki s'était évanoui aussi brusquement qu'un glaçon au soleil. Son regard s'était endurci, et il s'était penché en avant :

- Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis un mauvais roi ? Articula-t-il lentement d'une voix qui ne parvenait à cacher une fureur naissante.

- Non ! S'exclama Thor. Enfin…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que l'esprit de Loki était depuis bien longtemps à des années lumières du sien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre le cheminement qu'avait mentalement fait son frère pour en arriver à cette conclusion des plus étranges aux yeux de Thor :

- C'est uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas voir un géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard !

Thor avait eu un mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas une telle réaction. Et alors qu'il avait cru que tout s'éclairait, il se retrouvait de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres. Sans comprendre, et sans rien savoir.

- Mon frère… Tenta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Rugit Loki dont la voix montait dans les aigus. Sors d'ici !

Le roi avait brandit son sceptre et avait dirigé son rayon vers lui. Thor s'était envolé. Littéralement. Ce n'était pas une simple porte qui s'était refermée sur lui ce jour-là. Mais un monde. Asgard elle-même, sous la tutelle de Loki, venait de lui fermer ses portes.  
Il avait atterrit sur la Terre, cette étrange petite planète qui n'avait pas l'air bien évoluée, avec son marteau, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et que son frère n'avait pas tenté de lui substituer. Il savait que le Bifröst ne lui serait plus ouvert. Aussi s'était-il résolu à rester sur cette planète suffocante, espérant que le frère qu'il avait croisé, juste avant le couronnement, ce frère qui affirmait aussi être son ami, ravalerait sa colère, et le laisserait retourner à la maison.

* * *

Mais si Loki était presque devenu fou sur Asgard, sa rancœur et sa colère avaient suivies Thor sur Terre. Son frère avait envoyé sur lui le Destructeur, et une ville terrienne en avait pâti. Thor avait vaincu la machine, mais il était persuadé que Loki n'en resterait pas là.

Ce fut le cas. Le royaume d'Asgard ne convenait plus à sa grandeur. Loki en voulait encore plus. Il voulait régner davantage. Il voulait les neufs royaumes, et peut-être que s'il les avait eu, cela n'aurait pas été suffisant. Loki avait voulu envahir la Terre.  
Mais le roi d'Asgard d'était retrouvé face à quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : les Vengeurs. Une équipe de héros hors du commun, qui s'étaient fait un devoir, ou plutôt, qui avait accepté la mission de protéger la Terre. Ou de la venger si elle était prise, peu importait par qui. Bien que Loki ait envoyé sur eux des légions venus du cosmos, ces personnes l'avaient repoussé. Avec l'aide de Thor. Bien entendu.

Difficile de dire si cela avait été sa première erreur. Quand il pensait à Loki, il se demandait si sa première erreur n'avait pas été de venir simplement au monde. Puis d'avoir accepté le marteau. Et d'avoir remis en cause son frère. Peut-être qu'au fond, son frère avait bien des reproches à lui faire, plus qu'il ne devrait, et plus que ce Thor pouvait imaginer. Car plus il se rendait compte que son frère lui en voulait, plus son cœur se serrait.

Thor s'était de nouveau retrouvé face à son frère. Avec, derrière lui, les autres Vengeurs. Même ce jour, il avait tenté de le raisonner. Encore, inlassablement. Mais même ce jour, il avait été repoussé, d'un simple geste de la main, mais terriblement lourd de sens. La rupture était totale. Les esprits des deux frères étaient bien loin à présent. Ils ne pourraient plus se croiser.

* * *

Loki avait été jeté en prison, bien que son confort soit assuré par Freyja. Thor avait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Loki n'acceptait que leur mère. Et encore, quand il l'acceptait, il la rabrouait sans cesse et elle sortait souvent de la cellule en pleurant. Quand le blond, devenu un homme adulte, devenu mûr, après son exil sur Terre, après ces combats, prêt à devenir roi, s'était présenté à lui, Loki lui avait tourné le dos, à défaut d'avoir une porte physique à lui présenter. Thor n'avait pas insisté : il avait encore fort à faire. Les elfes noirs étaient devenus une menace de plus en plus pressante et Malekith avait eu le projet de s'en prendre aux asgardiens qui l'avaient vaincus il y avait bien longtemps.

C'était dans cette bataille que Freyja, leur mère, avait trouvé la mort. Si Loki n'avait pas perdu la raison, il serait devenu fou à l'entende de cette nouvelle. Sa cellule avait été mise à sac, et il s'était tant déchaîné qu'il aurait même pu venir à bout de ses murs.

Le cœur lourd, Thor avait assisté à la cérémonie funèbre. Il avait regardé, presque sereinement, le cœur vide, le bateau s'éloigner, emportant avec lui le cadavre de sa mère. Un archer avait tiré une flèche de feu, et la barque s'était enflammée avant de s'envoler. Les asgardiens, qui tenaient des lanternes rondes et blanches, les avaient laissées s'envoler vers le ciel étoilé, plus beau à voir sur Asgard que n'importe où, avec sa multiplicité d'astre et ses ceintures colorées. Mais Thor n'avait pas besoin du réconfort ou de l'espoir qu'elles pourraient apporter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu se retrouver sous ce ciel.

Il avait quitté la salle et s'était rendu jusqu'aux cachots, et avait traversé les couloirs plongés dans un silence de mort. Mais arrivé au niveau de la cellule de son frère, il avait été pris d'hésitation. Loki, dont le visage était caché par ses cheveux, était roulé en boule dans de la pièce dévastée. Les meubles étaient en morceaux, et lui était en miettes. Il était adossé à la vitre de sa cellule, présentant, encore, peut-être dans le savoir, son dos courbé à Thor. Le flavescent resta là, devant le mur translucide de la cellule. Encore par habitude, il avait fermé le poing, et frappé sur la surface transparente.

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas entrer, siffla la silhouette recroquevillé de Loki.

- Je voudrais juste entrer dans ton cœur… Soupira Thor. Une dernière fois. J'ai besoin de toi, Loki…

- Tu n'y as plus ta place, grogna son frère. Tu n'y as _jamais eu ta place_ !

Anéanti, au fond de sa cellule, Loki restait là sans bouger, sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête vers lui. Thor faillit partir, mais se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur translucide, et s'était replié sur lui-même à son tour, dos à son frère. Tous les deux, comme les reflets d'une même tristesse, restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

* * *

Thor, qui serait, suite à ses évènements, bientôt roi d'Asgard, devait encore venger sa mère. Et détruire pour de bon Malekith. Pour cette vengeance, il avait fait appel à son frère. Sûr que si le Père de Toutes Choses était éveillé, il l'aurait interdit. Mais Freyja n'était plus de ce monde et Thor s'y retrouvait seul, sans repères, à devoir prendre toutes les décisions. Alors même si libérer son frère était une mauvaise décision, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir sans lui. Allant donc au-delà des conseils de ses amis, Thor avait libéré Loki et l'avait entraîné dans cette bataille, persuadé, au fond de lui-même, que Loki essaierait tout de même de le trahir.

Au lieu de ça, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait tué ce géant pour lui, et l'avait payé de sa propre vie, sa vie qui s'écoulait lentement sur le sol poussiéreux où il rendait ses derniers souffles. Thor avait pleuré, abondamment. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme l'enfant qu'il était la première fois que la porte de Loki s'était refermée face à lui. Il soutenait le corps de son frère et le gardait contre lui, incapable de retenir ses sanglots infantiles.

- Loki… Parle-moi…

Loki semblait être trop faible. Il cherchait désespérément son souffle, les yeux rivés vers le ciel gris et chargés de lourds nuages. Mais comme si les pleurs de Thor lui redonnaient vie, il avait semblé se calmer, et avait posé ses yeux clairs sur le visage de son frère, ce visage tordu par la tristesse, caché par sa longue chevelure blonde.

- Loki… Loki… Pauvre fou !

- Tu as raison… Avait balbutié son frère. Je suis un pauvre fou… Je… Je suis désolé…

- Loki…

Jamais Loki n'avait semblé aussi fragile qu'à cet instant, aux yeux de Thor. Il ressemblait une poupée rompue, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Loki avait encore cherché son air.

- Non écoute moi… Le coupa-t-il. Toutes ces fois… Où tu frappais à ma porte… J'aurais tellement voulu… Demande-moi… Demande-moi encore une fois… Je te promets que…

Les lèvres tremblantes, Thor posa sa main sur la poitrine de son frère, qui mourrait à vue d'œil. Sa peau devenait grise, et ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus vitreux. Thor toussa, et balbutia ces quelques morts :

- Loki… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Une sorte de rire désenchanté passa les lèvres gercées de Loki, tordues en un étrange sourire.

- Tu peux entrer, Thor… Souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé que ça ait prit si longtemps…

Son frère passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le garda serré contre sa poitrine, où son meurtri cœur battait pour deux, jusqu'à ce moment, ce moment où il se souviendrait, emmuré dans sa solitude, de son frère. Et de son ami. Qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur.


End file.
